There are various known ink jet head, such as a piezoelectric type, used for an inkjet recording apparatus. As an ink jet head of the piezoelectric type, a so-called end-shooter type and a side-shooter type are known.
Dust or dirt may enter an ink chamber to which ink is supplied, from nozzles of the ink jet head. In addition, bubbles, foreign materials, and coarse particles may be mixed in the ink. As a result of the above, printing omission may occur in the ink jet head.
In the ink jet head of the end-shooter type, ink does not circulate. Accordingly, multiple maintenances are performed in the ink jet head of the end-shooter type, in order to remove bubbles and the like and recover the function thereof.
On the other hand, ink circulates in the ink jet head of the side-shooter type. Accordingly, dust or bubbles are discharged from the inside of the inkjet head and nozzle clogging is suppressed.
Various types of ink are used for purposes thereof, in an ink jet recording apparatus. However, if ink having a large pigment particle size is used, for example, printing omission may occur even when the bubbles and the like are not mixed.